Like No Other
by hisluv
Summary: KaiOC. Kai isn't happy when he gets told what his role in the class pantomime will be, but can he get through it with the help of a mysterious girl? None Yaoi. Sucky Summary


Like No Other

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- this is the first Beyblade fic I've written for a few years, and the first one I've posted, so be nice! Anyway, for those of you that haven't read any of my other stories, not everything will apply to this fic from the key; I just post it on every story exactly the same (except for some of my earlier ones where it's evolved since then and I haven't gone back to change them). Okay, like it says on the summary, this is a Kai/OC story, and one of those AU in school fics, but instead of Kai being paired with the new girl with an attitude, (I love those fics!) I wanted to do something a little different…**

I'm not going to make any OCs up for people seeing as this is my first one, instead I'm sticking well-known characters together- or at least hint at it.

Oh, and sorry if I make any mistakes in the school thing, but I am British, so it's totally different in England- all spellings, including the 's' on the end of maths are British spellings. I have, however, put in the occasional American word such as 'pacifier'. I'm also not going to use Japanese, as I'm not confident in it!

I know some of you lovely authors look up the meanings of the character's names. All you'll get for Kai if you look up names is Hawaiian, meaning ocean. What you should do is look up the meaning of the _word _Kai in foreign dictionaries. In German, it means quay, but I forgot what it meant in Chinese and Japanese!

Sorry about the long A/N, sometimes I get carried away!

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, and I'm not making any money from writing this. I would like some money, though- hint.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Cinderella and the Mouse

"Hey Hiwatari!"

"Yo Tala!" Kai grinned at his best friend, noticing he hadn't changed at all over the summer. Waiting until Tala caught up with him, he looked around for any of his other friends, also checking for newbies. Over by the fountain were Ray and Mariah locked in a tongue brace, while Tyson and Hilary were having an argument watched by Max, Mariam, Kenny and Emily.

Bored, Kai turned back to look at Tala who was watching Ray and Mariah with slight interest, which was amazing as they'd been permanently stuck to each others' faces for as long as Kai could remember, so there wasn't anything new to look at.

"Anyone new?" Enrique asked with a grin on his face, his usual fan club around him.

"Dunno." Kai shrugged and headed inside at the sound of the school's 'bell' which actually produced a deafening hooting sound.

Making his way to the class's homeroom, Kai listened to one of Tyson's jokes, this time about a rabbit, a toad, and a leprechaun that went into a bar. Not finding it at all amusing, Kai pushed the door open and slouched into his usual seat.

"Hey gorgeous."

Kai looked up at the sound of a sultry voice aimed in his direction. Raising his eyebrows, he looked her up and down, taking in her strawberry blonde hair, deep blue eyes and full lips along with her feminine body.

Pouting at him, the girl came over and sat on his desk, curling a strand of hair around a finger. "So, are you, like, the hottest boy in school?" She asked, looking coyly at him from under her too-long-to-be-real lashes.

"You could say that." Kai said blandly, while Tala snickered from the next desk over. The rest of the class were watching, clearly enjoying themselves.

Looking at them, he shrugged, and then turned his attention back to the beauty in front of him. He could have some fun with her.

What he didn't expect next was to have the girl give a shriek and launch herself at him, slobbering all over his neck. "I knew you were, and I bet every girl wants you, too."

"Are you Missy Abrams?" A dry voice asked. Kai felt he had never been so happy as to see his teacher just then, even with the black handlebar moustache sprouting out from her nose that usually made him shudder.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will you please stop sucking on Hiwatari. He is not a pacifier."

"Yes ma'am." With reluctance, Missy got up and walked to an empty seat to the left of the classroom where all the other girls were. Ms Butch liked to keep them separate for some reason. Max said he had heard her say something about the two sexes molesting each other.

After Missy had sat down, Ms Butch turned back to Kai, giving him a wink and blew him a kiss while stroking her moustache. Kai gazed back in horror and sunk lower in his seat when she had turned around. For some reason, she seemed to think that Kai fancied her. For all his life he couldn't think why, he'd never said anything, and he'd certainly never looked at her in an appreciative way. In fact, whenever Kai so much as glanced at her, all he could see was the moustache and squareness. Everything about her was square, from the shape of her head to the shape of her shoes. In fact, he was half convinced that she was both parents of Spongebob.

Kai shook his head to try and dispel the imagery and tuned in to what his teacher was saying.

"…will be Kai."

"I will be what?" Kai blurted out.

"The main character, in the pantomime we're putting on this year."

"Since when have we put on a pantomime?"

"Since now. As I was saying, to those who were paying attention, we'll be doing Cinderella, and you'll be the heroine."

Kai gazed at her, trying not to faint. Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath. "I'm the what?"

"Cinderella. I thought it would be a good idea to do this differently. After all, women didn't used to be allowed to perform in plays, and men had to dress up. I think it would be a nice experience to play the opposite sex. Besides, Kai, I think you'll be cute in a dress."

Moaning, Kai covered his head with his arms. **_What was wrong with that woman?_** He thought, the word 'woman' being used very loosely.

Ms Butch ignored him and carried on. "I thought we could spend the day trying on costumes and make-up, see what there is. The costumes can always be adjusted later if they don't fit. Then I'll be giving you your scripts and you can practice those a bit."

"But Miss, what about our other lessons?" Max asked, confused.

"There will be no other lessons. Principal Dickinson has expressed his wishes that each class practice. Normal lessons will be resumed after Christmas."

"How weird is that? Tyson whispered to Max.

Personally, Kai was pleased. It meant no maths homework until January. His elation didn't last long, though, when he remembered what he had to do in the pantomime.

"Okay, everyone. I have to assign the rest of the roles. I though it would be fair if you picked out of a hat, one for each gender."

With confidence, Missy plunged her hand in and came out with the role of the prince, and a chance at kissing Kai.

One by one the class put their hands in their assigned bag and pulled out the names of the characters they were to play.

Tala gave an almost feminine shriek when he discovered he was to play the role of the evil stepmother with Enrique and Tyson as the ugly sisters and Max as the fairy godmother.

The rest of the class all got minor parts such as guests at the ball, since there were fewer characters than the Disney version as they were doing a more traditional portrayal of the play. No-one from their friendship group besides Kai, Tala, Enrique, Tyson and Max were in that class, and therefore wouldn't be in the play.

On the teacher's direction, they made their way to the drama section of their school, where they had loads of costumes from old plays.

Ms Butch had decided that because of the change in roles, the costumes would either have to be altered or cut apart and made new to fit the students.

Kai stood in the middle of the room looking at all the clothes racks around him, not being able to decide where to look first.

"Try looking on the sixth rack, that's where the ball gowns are. There's one that I think will suit you perfectly. It's number nine on the rack." Ms Butch smiled at him from under her moustache and purposefully brushed against him as she went to help Tala with his costume.

Looking around, Kai was finally able to spot the rack with the number six hanging from the ceiling. It was behind racks thirteen and twenty-seven.

Rifling through the rack, he tried to find number nine, but it seemed to stop at eight, and then start again on ten.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice came from behind Kai.

Kai whirled around and noticed a girl he had never seen before. She looked younger, so maybe she was in the year below and she was just helping out.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "I'm looking for dress nine." He scowled and added: "I'm Cinderella."

"I know." She said quietly. Reaching for the rack, she rifled through until she had found the dress, hidden behind number eleven. Pulling it out carefully, she then held it out to Kai, who took it.

He scowled. "It has a fitted bodice, I won't be able to breathe, and…" He gestured helplessly to the top of the dress again. "I'm going to have to have tape to stop it falling down. It could at least have had sleeves or straps- something to hold it up."

"Well a girl wouldn't really need sleeves or straps, would she?"

Kai sighed. "Am I supposed to try this on?"

"Ms Butch did say about dresses and things maybe not fitting, it might be too slim for you. I mean, you're not fat, but it still might not fit."

Kai studied the dress, and noticed that there was no place where it undid, like a zip; there were just laces that could be loosened at the back, and were to loop through lots of eyelets and around metal hook things. "At least it's a good colour." It was the exact colour of his eyes, with silver edging.

Draping it over the rack, Kai began to unwind his scarf, and then removed his shirt, not noticing that the girl was staring ever so slightly. Then, after dropping his trousers, he reached for the dress again.

"Here, let me help." Bunching up the skirt, she helped Kai lift it over his head and arms, and pulled it down around him; it fit perfectly. She didn't however reach straight for the ties. Instead, she left him there, clutching the dress to his body while she came back with something that made Kai want to scream; fake breasts.

She glanced at him apologetically before explaining. "Ms Butch wants everything to look more natural, even though you're a guy."

"More like she wants to see me with tits," Kai muttered darkly.

"They're used for girls who don't have much on top, like me," she said wryly, blushing when she realised that had made Kai look at her chest.

Kai noticed her discomfort and pulled his gaze away. "What're they made out of? Socks?"

"No. They're those skin coloured rubber bra filler things- chicken fillets- attached to an elastic strap that help to hold them on, especially when someone can't wear a bra as you won't be able to in that dress."

For that, Kai felt a huge amount of relief.

"Only, they're supposed to boost what you've got, and you don't have anything, so I've made stuffed material ball things to go underneath." Smiling awkwardly, she went behind him and reached around him to place the makeshift boobs the right way around. She then fastened the wide elastic band on a fairly tight measurement to make sure they'll stay on.

She then moved to the front of him to adjust it, not making eye contact the whole time.

Kai then lifted the dress so that it still showed a large amount of cleavage that looked amazingly real as the rubber fillers had material over the top that actually looked like skin. Tightening the strings, she moved in front of him to see the final result.

"This is weird," Kai uttered, looking down at himself.

"Okay, everyone," Ms Butch's voice could be heard over the level of noise from everyone talking. "Gather round, I want to see you all in your costumes, hair and make-up."

Just before the teacher had called everyone, the girl had styled and dressed Kai's hair, as well as adding touches of make-up.

Shy for the first time in his life, Kai carefully made his way to the teacher. Gladly, he didn't have to wear heels. Instead, the girl had quickly fashioned a pair of soft slippers, the same colour as the dress, complete with silver edging. The dress, luckily, had been long enough to sweep the floor anyway. She had said that a girl the same height as him had worn it last.

Kai was the last to join the group, and everyone stared at him as he joined them. One of the biggest differences was his face, what with the blue triangles gone, mascara, lengthening his already long lashes, and a touch of silvery eye shadow, and faint blusher; and the other was his hair. Instead of his usual messy hair that stuck out everywhere, she had tamed it until it was in a side parting, with the front of his hair forming a fringe that went across his face, partially covering an eye, until it curved in a bob, the tip of it about half a centimetre past his chin. The rest of his hair was so long that when she had brushed it flat, not forgetting to brush the longer slate hair over the shorter dark blue, it was able to form a bob, and was also curved to frame his face, but was flicked out. The darker half of his hair was underneath, and could be seen through the gaps in his slate-coloured hair, or at the edges where it was either curled under or flicked out.

The girl had also added some glittery stuff to his hair so that it shimmered, and a tiara had been placed on top.

Ms Butch smiled when she saw Kai. "My, my, don't you look ravishing," she fanned herself with her hand while the other twirled her moustache. "And that bosom!"

Kai only just managed to stop himself from retching by looking around to see what the others looked like. The girl was already looking.

Missy had on a jacket with some trousers, the sort of outfit princes wear at important occasions, with medals pinned on one side. Kai almost smirked when he noticed her considerable chest was rather flatter, and he suspected it had been wrapped with bandages, or material, unless she was wearing a non-push-up corset. Either way, she looked uncomfortable.

Tyson was wearing a green gown that flared out from under his breastbone and managed to hide the stomach he often got after stuffing himself too much. A large bow was tied around his hair.

Enrique was dressed in orange, a dress with puffy shoulders and bows along the hemline. His hair had several bows stuck in it.

Max was covered in glitter from head to toe, and was adorned in a dress that would have made him look like a blue pumpkin if it wasn't for the wings sticking out of the back and the wand in his hand. He also had a white wig on his head and wrinkles painted on his face, with fake breasts so huge that they pushed his head back until he was unable to see anything but the ceiling. The girl smiled as she watched him move forward a little, waving his wand madly in front of him I order to stop him bumping into someone. As it was, he almost knocked Tyson over; he hadn't yet learned to compensate for the breasts when judging distances.

Tala, now Tala looked a right treat, Kai laughed quietly. He had noticed that Tyson and Enrique weren't wearing makeshift breasts, and he had been annoyed at that, but looking at Tala made that annoyance melt away. The unfortunate Tala had large, sagging, lopsided breasts attached, underneath a frothy gown that was more frills than dress, the magenta clashing horribly with his hair, though it looked better than it would have done on someone with orange hair. It went right down to his wrists with lacy cuffs, and up to his jaw with a frilly ruff, added to that was a prosthetic nose, not unlike Ian's.

To top it off, besides the heavy make-up and beauty spots that had been slathered onto all three's faces, Tala's hair had bows around the two wings. Magenta bows. What was worse, was that, though it was in it's usual shape, it had been _permed_, the strands that hung before his face included. It looked like two red poodles, or possibly some red sheep had been transplanted onto his head.

Kai smirked.

"Poor Tala," the girl beside him voiced quietly. "He doesn't look very happy, does he?"

"Nope." Kai's smirk grew wider when Tala looked down at himself and moaned in apparent agony.

"Alright, class: scripts." Ms Butch went around handing them out.

To Kai's surprise, the girl got one, too.

"I'm helping with cues," she told him quietly. "And I'm acting one of the mice that get turned into a horse." Lifting her hand up in a 'see you later', she walked away.

"Wait!" Kai called after her. "Are you in my class!"

"You didn't know that?" Tala's voice came from behind Kai. "She's been in our class ever since freshman year."

"But we're seniors now. And I've never seen her before. I don't even know her name."

"Her name's Kate, she's quiet, doesn't talk much."

"Seemed talkative to me." Kai stated.

Tala looked at him in surprise then smiled at him. "You know, while it's embarrassing the way I look at least no-one can call me a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai exclaimed.

"I heard Dean tell Matsuki that he thought you looked pretty, and he wanted to kiss you." Tala smirked and walked away quickly.

In the meantime, Kai had stood in one place, turning red. "What!" He marched up to Dean and faced him, growling. "I. Am. NOT. PRETTY!"

"What are you talking about? The only person I said was pretty was Kate, and that she should have been princess."

Kai flushed- Tala had set him up!

"You know, Dean. Kai _does_ look pretty," Matsuki teased, then ran away laughing when Kai gave chase.

"Order!" Ms Butch roared. "I want you all out of your costumes, and into the classroom with your scripts. You will be reading out sections- from your memory, in front of the class.

Kai stomped back to rack number six and removed his slippers. Looking around for Kate, he didn't see her anywhere. **_Looks like I'm on my own._** Reaching around behind him, he managed to unhook the ties, and pull them loose. Hopefully enough that he could slip it off over his hips. He didn't want to attempt to pull it over his head- he would probably rip it.

Just as he was starting to pull it down, there was a flash. Blinking, he opened his eyes to see Ms Butch standing there with an instant camera.

"I'm keeping this with me at all times." She pouted, in a horrible Marilyn Monroe impression, and stuck the photo down her pants. She then walked to Kai and patted his butt before going away.

With a yell, Kai pulled of the dress and the fake breasts and dove into the changing room/ bathroom that adjoined to the costume room. Slipping off his boxers, he jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself, until he was back to normal Kai, hair sorted and makeup off, with no feeling of Ms Butch left.

Sullenly, he got dressed again and walked back to class, sitting on his desk next to Tala's.

"Why so quiet, Kai?" Max asked.

"She touched my ass again, like she did last month…"

"And the month before that, and the one before that." Tyson finished. "You know if you got yourself a girlfriend, maybe she'll leave you alone, but you're never with a girl more than a month. You need a _relationship _with a girl. Or better yet, with a man."

"Tyson." Kai warned. He sighed. "You know, you're right, I do need a girl." His eyes first went onto Missy, and then moved. She wasn't what he was looking for. Finally, his eyes found her, sitting in the corner. Kate.

"No." Tala said, his eyes having followed Kai's. "I've known her since I was two and she was one, we used to share a paddling pool together- naked; and I'm telling you she's not to be messed with. She's good and sweet, and too much of a little sister to me to for me let you use her."

Kai turned to Tala surprised. "You never said anything about her, and I've known you since we were five. We've never met."

"You have met. She used to be at mine a lot when you came over. She's been at all my birthdays, and she came to a few of yours. Poor Katie's had a crush on you forever, and you've never even noticed her. Leave her alone." With that, Tala got up and walked over to Kate, hugging her when she got up to move seats so that he could sit down, too.

Kai watched her laugh at something Tala had said, and realised that he hadn't even taken in what she looked like.

Her hair was naturally streaked, a mink brown with streaks of an autumn (fall) red, and fell in waves around her face. Her eyes were azure, and her lips the perfect size. Kai couldn't see clearly from where he was sat, but he was sure that she had some freckles on her nose.

How could he not have seen her before?

**

* * *

A/N- okay, that went a little weird at the end, and the story's now totally different from what I intended it to be, so I'm probably just going to be blind until I get ideas, I'm not going to change it until it fits my plan, now that I've just written all that- my longest chapter ever! (By about a page!)**

Thank you for reading, and please review. I hope you got as much laughs out of it as I did- if not then, British humour, what can I say!


End file.
